The invention relates to new derivatives of theophylline.
The pharmacodynamical properties of the derivatives of xanthine have caused the pharmaceutical industry to also study intensively theophylline and its derivatives because of their influence upon the heart and the circulation. At the turn of the century, one already began to substitute the theophylline-molecule with basic groups in order to counteract its low solubility in water, and as a consequence, a large number of theophylline derivatives have been synthesized, some with hydrophylic substituents in the 7-position, or some in the form of addition- or double salts. Many of these have found their place as medical substances in therapy, where direct or indirect use was made of their advantageous influence upon circulation, in order to use them as vasocoronary, bronchio-dilators or antiasthmatics, as long as they are not salts or double-salts or similar substances, whose additive ions or molecular components (as, for instance in the case of ephedrine) exhibit specific individual components of effect and in that sense include additive components of effect or may even overshadow and dominate the effect of theophylline. Recently 7-(4-aminopiperidino-propyl)-theophyllines with antiallergic and antihistamic effects have been described in DE-OS 29 22 159.